Slide trays, such as rotatable carousels, are used to load and hold film slides for sequential and/or controlled loading into a receiving area of a projector. In the receiving area, a light source and optionally a lens are used to generate images from the film segment of a received slide. Typical slides are symmetrical about multiple axes which facilitate mounting of film slides into the slide mounts of the slides. Such symmetrical construction, however, also facilitates misorientation of the slides, since the flipping of the slide about one or more axes away from a proper orientation may not be readily detectable until the projector generates images therefrom which then appear misoriented. Such misorientation of the slides and images may causes inconvenience and/or embarrassment; for example, when presenting such images to a mass audience.
Device are known for correcting the orientation of slides in a slide tray. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,726 describes a slide tray having a rail which allows an operator to determine, if a tray cover does not fit properly over the slide tray, that there is at least one slide which is not oriented properly. The particular misoriented slide may be determined subsequently by removing the tray cover, visually reviewing the slides in the slide tray to properly orient the slides, and then attempting to secure the tray cover again to determine if any further slides are misoriented.
A need exists for a projector and components thereof for readily determining which particular slide or slides of a set of slides is misoriented.